


Always & Forever

by vintagemusings



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemusings/pseuds/vintagemusings
Summary: Random smut scenes involving Nick Stokes and OC Inara Sharpe. Takes place after Nick leaves Las Vegas and becomes the Crime Lab Director in San Diego. Might end up turning into something bigger, with more plot, but for now....just kinda wanted to put them out here.Thoughts and notes are always welcome <3





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been a really, really long day. Eleven autopsies, seven of them homicides, three of them children. I wasn’t sure how long it would be before I heard if they’d caught all the guilty parties and closed the cases. Hopefully not too long. I know I’m not supposed to care, but it never sits well with me when a case goes cold. I often wonder if there was more I could’ve done, more that the victims’ bodies had to say if only I spent more time with them, listening. But, I suppose that’s the gamble I signed up for when I became a forensic pathologist. 

I walked down to the kitchen and noted that I hadn’t left myself enough time this morning to wash the dishes. I know all it took was two seconds to place them in the dishwasher, but it would be something to occupy my hands and hopefully my mind for a few minutes. The hot water slightly numbed my hands as I began soaping up my tea mug. The cool ceramic quickly took on the searing temperature of its surroundings. I should probably add some cold water to the flow, but the steam and pain were a little comforting. 

There weren’t as many dishes as I had hoped. I suppose I’ll have to occupy my mind with something else. I turned the water off and rolled my shoulders, and let the feeling seep back into my protesting digits. I heard footsteps. I should move, but closing my eyes and counting my breaths had a much stronger appeal. 

A hand encircled my waist, followed by another brushing my mess of auburn hair away from my neck. Warm lips and steamy breath enveloped my skin, trailing up and down, nibbling a bit on my ear, my collarbone as those massive hands and arms pulled me closer to the strong body attached. 

“Hello,” the lips breathed as they broke away briefly from their suckling place. 

In response, I simply sagged into him, pulling his arms closer to me. His one hand splayed across my abdomen as the other travelled to my hips, pressing his own closer to mine. His kisses had grown more hungry, his tongue lapping at my shoulder, his teeth then grazing my jawline. 

My left arm reached behind and grasped what little hair was there, helping to guide him and his hungry lips. That wasn’t the only thing that had an appetite. Slow grinding against my ass and his jeans had awoken his cock, a semi-hardness pressing against me now. Of course, always the gentleman, he had begun to massage my thighs, working his way tantalizingly close to my clit, applying light pressure through my shorts. 

Nuzzling my neck still, he stuck his hand under my tank and inched his way up. He hit my bra; much to his disappointment, I’m sure. I took the opportunity to turn towards my romancer. 

I only had a moment to gaze into those chocolate eyes before that delicious mouth captured mine, and those strong arms encircled me again, pressing me securely to him once more. 

Of course, at this point, I was on my tip-toes, since me becoming pinned against the sink didn’t suit well for him to keep me against him and bend down a bit. I locked my arms firmly together, wrapped around his neck. That would buy me a few moments of support. 

Always the generous one, it didn’t take but a moment for him to maneuver us down a ways to ample counterspace. Quickly detaching his warm lips and just as swiftly hoisting me up on the counter, he parted my legs and fit himself right in-between, his hands now happily pulling my hips and ass firmly against him. 

Clearly pleased with himself, his smile rippled across his face. I tilted his chin up slightly and re-bonded my lips to his. Now I had the advantage. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my bare heels pressing against his ass, pushing his hips closer to mine. One hand resting on his face, the other entangled in his short, thick hair, I drank him in like a parched pilgrim stranded in the desert happening upon an oasis. 

I could’ve stayed like that for hours, tasting him as we both teased the other with hints of what we could give them. But I know he wanted more, as I ultimately did, too. I slowly broke our kiss. His chest rose and fell as he lightly panted. My legs began to throb as I let them hang off the edge of the counter, no longer pressed against him.

Maybe I misread the situation. Maybe we’d both just call it a night; we were too tired. Just as I went to push against him to let me down, I caught his eye. There were shining with desire, and his intoxicating smile had reached them. 

“Take me to bed,” I instructed, wrapping my arms around his neck again. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, his Texas drawl gravelly. He kissed me deeply and positioned his hands to hoist me in his arms and carry me upstairs. I ran my hands down his arms and felt them spasm—it had been a long day for him as well. 

I pushed against him and moved aside, hopping off the counter. I strode towards the stairs. I reached the first step before turning back to look. Smug bastard was leaning against the counter, watching me. 

“You coming?” I said, placing my hand firmly on my hip.

He laughed. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“The hell you waiting for?” I asked, trying to sound annoyed and keep a smile from creeping to my lips. 

“I couldn’t pass up the nice view,” he said, winking, his laugh lines deeply creasing his cheeks. 

“Well, if you don’t get your ass up here, that’ll be all you see for the rest of tonight.” I didn’t wait for a reply and scurried up the stairs. I was barely at the bedroom door when I heard his heavy footsteps bounding up the steps. It’ll never cease to amaze me how fast that man is.

I reached the bedroom and quickly locked the door behind me. An unsightly giggle escaped my lips. Not even a second later, I felt his weight pushing against the door as he tried to get in.

“Oh, come on, baby,” he whined, panting.

“What are the magic words?” I said, attempting to sound sultry; instead, ended the sentence with a lilt to my voice. 

“Please.”

“Nope,” another unwarranted giggle pushing through my airway. “Magic words, please.” 

“Baby, please,” he whined in frustration, trying the handle again.

“Hope you enjoy the couch,” I said.

He mumbled.

“What was that, now?”

“Ickle me, Pickle me, Tickle me too,” he said quietly.

Of course, I would’ve loved to have made him repeat himself a third time, but I didn’t want to kill his vibe completely. I unlocked the door, letting it swing all the way open, all innocent smiles.

He stood there, hands on his hips, stern look affixed to his fine as hell features. “That’s such a stupid password,” he said, moving towards me. 

Before I could offer a rebuttal, he scooped me up in his arms and tossed me on the bed. I was breathless and my own hunger for him had fully reignited. I sat up and threw off my tank and unhooked my bra, tossing them carelessly off the bed. I could feel the red lines etched under my breasts as they sighed their relief. Sexy. I should’ve taken it off sooner.

He of course didn’t seem to mind. After flinging his own t-shirt off and beginning to unbutton his jeans, he was climbing onto the bed, descending upon me. He caught one of my breasts in his mouth and sucked on it for a few, long moments. My breath grew heavy as he worked on me. His lips descended lower on my body. First my sternum, then my abdomen, then, slipping my shorts and underwear off, made love to my thighs, nipping them as he sampled them both. I began to writhe under him with impatience. I had none of him and he all of me. 

Involuntarily, a whimper pushed through my lips. I heard him chuckle against my skin. Of course, he knew what he was doing to me. 

“What do you want, love?” he asked, flashing me a quick, wicked grin before biting my thigh, then moving to kiss my hip and work his way back again. 

“I wanna come,” I squeaked. I should’ve put up some sort of fight, but dear god if I didn’t want him something fierce. And damn him and his southern phrases polluting my brain.

“What did you say, love?” Wicked grin still affixed to his face.

“I wanna come, Nicky,” I said, closing my thighs around his head, lightly holding him in place.

He got the hint and parted my legs further once I released him. 

Dear god if his tongue isn’t the eighth wonder of the world. I tried to keep my breaths even as he massaged and nipped at my clit, but it was damn near impossible. That all too familiar pressure was quickly building within me. My breath hitched as moans began to escape my lips. I couldn’t hold on any longer. I screamed his name as I came in a deep guttural moan, propped up on my elbows as I rode my orgasm out. 

I fell back heavily against the mattress, deeply satisfied. Nick kissed me up my body, finding my lips as his arms pushed mine above my head, fingers intertwining. I tasted a bit of myself as he deepened his kiss. This time he moaned. 

He broke our kiss and stroked my face. His eyes still churned with passion, and I could feel his erection through his jeans, harder now, as he’d been grinding against the mattress, using the friction of his jeans and my moans to help. 

“What do you need?” I asked, making ready to reciprocate.

He kissed me; my hand flexed against his, tightening my grip. 

“You,” he whispered. He sat up and rested on his heels, eyes roving my body. He backed off the bed and pulled his jeans off. His massive cock popped up to greet me. Even after all this time, I’m still daunted by his size. Quid pro quo, though. I crawled to reach for him, but he caught my hand.

“Turn around,” he instructed. 

I of course complied, ready, albeit wondering what he had planned. 

He guided me by my hips to the edge of the bed, me on all fours. He grabbed some lube and rubbed my vagina, then his cock. I couldn’t help myself from sucking in my breath as he entered me. He was just so big. Despite the years of practice, my vagina still had to stretch to meet his girth. But god did it feel good. 

Once he was securely in me, he helped me up to my knees, my back pressed close to his chest. He went even deeper inside me, one hand on my hips guiding me, the other cupping my breast. His lips found my neck again and he bathed it with his sweetness.

My hand found and cupped his ass and thigh in an effort to keep him close to me, to aid his rhythm. The other rested over the hand cupping my breast. I tugged it up to my lips and nibbled on his fingers. 

That didn’t last as long as I would have wanted, as he had to return to keeping my body balanced against his. Everything felt so good. I could feel his breath growing more ragged and his body tensing. I knew he was close. I started moan a bit louder than I had, knowing it would help. 

He shuddered as he came in me, squeezing my breast hard as he did, causing me to cry out as he grunted. He sighed into my hair as he wrapped both arms around me. 

I teetered around on my knees to face him. His chest and neck were flushed, and his forehead glistened with sweat, his hair slightly matted. He smiled deeply, drinking me in, I think. I climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom. I paused before leaving to glance at my appearance. My hair was matted to my forehead. My under-boobs were wet—dripping almost—with sweat. My cheeks were flushed. A smile was etched on my face. 

I opened the door and he was laying propped up on the bed. 

I pointed behind me to the bathroom. 

“Used the other one,” he said, patting the space beside him on the bed.

Suddenly chilled, I picked his black t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head. His natural musk mixed with Old Spice clung to it and seeped into my nose as I climbed into bed next to him. 

He smelled even better, both of our sex mixed on our skin. He pulled me close to him, wrapping his strong arms around me. 

“I love you, Inara,” he said into my hair.

“I love you,” I said, nestling against his chest, a wave of drowsiness washing over me.

To think this was how I ended most of my days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's from Nick's perspective...I've never really written from a guy's perspective, so bear with me. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated! <3

She wanted to go dancing. She goes dancing nearly every Tuesday night with Ags. Of course, this week Ags had to bow out last minute. Inara said that she didn’t mind going by herself this week. It was a great stress relief for her I knew—a chance for her to get out of her head, to let loose in a different way. I just didn’t know if I liked the idea of her going alone. So I blurted that I’d go with her. She smiled at me gratefully. She had packed her dress with her and her special dancing heels. It was a Latin dance club or something. I guess I never really had paid as much attention to what this place was. 

It had a bar, and that’s where I parked myself. I know, I took her to a dance club, but here’s the thing—I don’t dance. I can’t dance. And I certainly knew that I couldn’t dance to the caliber of those who were on the floor even as we got there. Dancing with the Stars didn’t come close to how good some of these dancers were. I ordered a beer. She looked around, waving at several people. She turned to me and said, “You wouldn’t want to dance with me, would you?” I smirked and lifted my beer to my lips. She sighed and shrugged, knowing that it’d been a long shot. 

A guy walked up and touched Inara on the elbow. I eyed him, barely able to keep my protective instincts in check. She turned and hugged him. Clearly she knew him. She turned to me and motioned in the direction of the guy. He wasn’t much taller than Inara—lean and yet buff, and the buttons on the shirt he wore were on the verge of popping off. Dark hair that was slicked back and deeply tan skin that already had begun to glisten with sweat, he was handsome, I had to give him that. I instinctively wished that he was gay or something, but chided myself. 

“Baby, this is Eric. We generally dance together. Eric, this is my husband Nick.” 

He reached to shake my hand and smiled perfectly white teeth at me. A new song started, and Eric motioned to the dance floor. Inara nodded and leaned into me, kissing me quickly. “I’ll miss you,” she said before taking Eric’s hand and walking to the dance floor. 

Do I wish I was Eric in that moment? Fuck yes I do. His hands landing on the perfectly formed curves of her body, that dress hugging them tightly. Her skirt loosely kissing her thighs as it swished around her as she turned and swayed with the music. She was good. Mesmerizing, and everyone else seemed to know it, casting glances her way, some lingering far longer than I was comfortable with. Of course, why I should feel this way was stupid, but I couldn’t help it. 

She was sexy, but something about her dancing felt disconnected. Like she had given herself to the music, but not her partner, despite them being in perfect synchronization. Maybe I was imagining it, hoping that was so. 

I downed a couple more beers as I watched her. My jealously of Eric quickly faded away—in fact, she was the only one I could see. My chest tightened as my desire for her grew...my jeans also felt a bit tight now. I only envied that I wasn’t good enough to join her. A few, long songs later, she sauntered over to the bar. She was glowing; sweat made some of her auburn hair stick to the back of her neck. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her legs glistened. She was beautiful. Her chest heaved as she panted. “A water and a shot of tequila, John, if you please,” she said as the bartender came to her. He smiled and nodded, making quick work of her order. She put down the cash and downed the water in record time. She then turned to the shot and downed it. She put it down and John the Bartender filled it again. “On the house,” he said before moving on. She raised the glass to him and finished it in the same fashion as the first. She let out a deep breath and then inched closer to me.

“Hey, sexy,” she said, resting her hand on my shoulder. She kissed me gently. I was a bit surprised, since she was averse to PDA. But then I saw her eyes, burning with desire. She placed a hand on my thigh and leaned in closer to whisper. “I wish it was you out there with me,” her voice almost husky. She squeezed my thigh. My cock easily awoke to her touch, making me shift in my seat at my new arousal. God, I wanted her. I wondered if she had as much pent up desire as I had—we hadn’t had a chance to be together in a week, and we’d never been apart for that long since we’d been together. 

A slow song began to play. She made a quick glance towards the floor and then back at me. “Please, baby,” she said, her voice low and pleading, “dance with me.” 

How could I say no, when every particle of my being wanted to be near her? Terrible dancer, yes, but at this moment what did I care? I set down my near-empty beer as she took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. Surprisingly, despite the mob of people, we had enough room to breathe. She wrapped her hands around my neck and began swaying. I placed my hands on her hips. 

She moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest—with her heels the crown of her head rested at the crook of my neck—her hand moving to clutch at my shirt. I couldn’t resist my hands going lower, caressing her ass, grinding against her a little. She looked up at me. Shit; I’m in trouble. Instead of anger, she smiled and slid her hand in my back pocket, squeezing my ass. Shit, I was even harder now. 

“I want you,” She said, her breath hot against my ear. 

I swallowed hard. I kissed her. Just as I was about to part her lips, she broke away from me. She took my hand and guided me out of the mess of bodies and towards the back of the club. I saw the restrooms…only we passed those and rounded a corner. She pushed open an Exit door. The cool night air rushed at me as we walked out. The moon was half full, but gave enough light due to the cloudless night. We kept walking for a few moments, until rounding a jutted out part of the building. Inara stopped and turned to me. With barely a moments pause, she pulled me to her and kissed me, hard. Her teeth nipped at my lips and her tongue hooked the back of my teeth. Her nails sunk a bit into the back of my head. I moaned and pushed her back against the wall, the brick rough against the calloused hand I used to brace myself. 

I grabbed her leg and pulled it up, grasping at her thigh. She inhaled sharply, one hand digging into my shoulder. My cock was already begging to be inside her, to feel her vagina pulsate around me, her smooth soft skin beneath my hands. She pushed against me again, and rested herself against the wall. Before I could voice my frustration, she grabbed my hand. 

“Baby, I’m wet for you,” she said as she pushed my hand under her skirt and stuck it into her underwear. My fingers instinctively felt for her clit. Oh god. She was dripping. I swallowed hard, my fingers flexing against her clit, already becoming more engorged as I applied pressure. 

“I want you inside me, Nicky,” she said, her breath heavy. 

My breath grew heavy to match hers. This was new; crazy. I’d never have even entertained the idea of doing something this reckless, but with her, nothing felt remotely wrong. What were my other options? Wait thirty minutes to drive home? Try to do it in the car? 

As all this was churning through my head, she’d unbuckled my belt and undone my jeans, reaching down to feel for my cock. I choked as her fingers found my cock, already stroking it, coaxing it even harder. “You want me?” she asked, one hand pushing down my jeans and underwear a bit more, the other freeing my cock from its confines. 

I pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her hard, slipping down her underwear. She pushed on me gently. I broke away slightly. She spread her legs and arched her hips forward, her back still firmly against the wall. I bent my knees a bit as I inched closer to her. She eased herself onto me. I groaned as I entered her. She was perfect. I thrusted a bit deeper, bracing my hands against the wall, closing the already small space left between us. Moaning softly, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers intertwining in my hair. I ran my hands down to her ass and hoisted her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her heels pressing into my mostly jean covered ass. 

Dear god, if she wasn’t amazing. Our faces were so close, I could hear every tiny moan she emitted, every whisper of my name. She tugged at my hair, the sensation making me wild. She pushed my head a bit lower until I was resting my face in her breasts. I kissed her salty skin and cursed at the fabric encasing them. My arms had begun aching, but I tried not to take notice. Her legs wrapped around me had made her tighter, and it was hastening me along. So were her gasps of pleasure. I lifted my head to catch a glimpse of her head arched back, her luscious mouth agape, holy sounds cascading from it. 

That was all it took. The pressure had built and I couldn’t hold it any longer. I cried out, muffled by her breasts, as I came. She stifled a moan as I did. She pulled at my head and captured my lips. I drank her in. I carefully lowered her until her feet touched the ground. I didn’t realize just how much my arms ached until her weight was alleviated. Still, a good ache. Probably the most pleasurable lifting session I’d ever had. I must have been staring at her again, because she booped my nose gently. “Penny for your thoughts?” She said, leaning heavily against the wall. 

“I love you,” I said, bending down to kiss her. 

When I finally pulled away, she breathed, “I love you, Nicky. Now, take me home.” She patted my chest and pushed me back a little. I began to follow her as we walked towards the front of the building. 

“Shit,” she said quietly.

“What’s wrong?” I said, coming to stand beside her. 

“I left my underwear on the ground back there.”


End file.
